edfandomcom-20200215-history
The Eds are Coming
---- The Eds are Coming is the fourth half-hour long special episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, though it is considered a part of season 5. It was aired as part of the Cartoon Network Invaded special on Cartoon Network. Summary Jimmy dreams that an alien space ship invades the cul-de-sac and carries it away. After Jimmy wakes up, it appears that his dream is coming true when Jonny states to the kids that aliens have invaded the cul-de-sac and are at Rolf's house. No one but Jimmy believes him at first, but shortly after Jonny's announcement, a meteor/egg launches from Rolf's chimney and it hatches, leading everyone to believe the tale that Jonny has told them. It is up to the kids of the cul-de-sac to save their pal and drive the aliens away. Plot Part One The truth appears to be out there, or at least in Peach Creek it does as little Jimmy's peaceful candy-colored dream scape turns into an alien-infested apocalypse of a nightmare that leaves him quivering long into the next day. Even best-buddy Sarah can't snap him out of it this time either as just about everything he encounters sends him into another quivering slice n dice flashback. And Jimmy it seems is not alone for Jonny too has had what he's convinced to be a brush with something from another world over at Rolf's House, there's mention of evil afoot you know... And where is Ed in all of this? Where is the Cul-de-sac's resident monster-loving, B movie fixated, sci-fi monster marathon obsessed number one fan? Well the answer is that nobody knows but apparently he might just be at Rolf's heat haze ridden, green goo belching house! But there again he might not for something that looks very much like Ed soon comes shambling from a crater in the playground moaning of cruel misuse by beings that are anything but human. What can the kids do now? Do they run? Do they hide? Well yes they do both but Kevin finally manages to rally them and despite the knocking of a few knees, the armored-up assault on Rolf's house begins... Part Two Down in the deepest, darkest recesses of the earth (meaning Ed's bedroom) Double D is hard at work trying to piece together the clues about the suspected alien invasion. With evidence gleaned from Ed's comic book collection it's not exactly easy but armed with a plan of sorts the Kids manage to get their act together. So with Kevin as leader and the Eds as back up, Nazz as a not so willing sacrifice and Jimmy, Jonny & Sarah as frankly expendable, they draw their line right on Rolf's doorstep. There's movement behind the curtains, faces at the windows; will the terrifying aliens be lured from their lair to devour the tempting temperamental sacrifice? Oh you bet they will... But of course in the end it's revealed that there aren't any aliens at all. Unless of course you count Rolf's collection of relations who are visiting him from his native Old Country & are heck bent on having a good time by wearing octopuses on their heads, cranking up the furnace & watching old slide shows on out-of-date equipment The Kids of course are all mightily relieved although the peace is short-lived when they're invited to join Rolf's family festivities. Suddenly everyone finds an excuse to be elsewhere, apart from those who've been 'captured' of course, and Eddy for one wishes he was on another planet right now! It's not over yet, as the camera zooms out we see the entire Cul-de-Sac being lifted into outer space by a flying saucer. Quotes *''are directed in Jimmy's dreams'' Jimmy: "Good morning, world!" hums his usual song, then as he walks his teddy bears walk with him, then a butterfly takes off his pajama hat, and then, birds comb his hair Jimmy: "I'm so awesome!" directs to a railroad sign and jumps right into the tiny train Mr. Sun (Danny Antonucci): "Good day, Jimmy!" Jimmy: "Good day, Mr. Sun!" grabs a giant lollipop Jimmy: "Candy, candy, candy! Hello, citizens of the Cul-de-Sac." passes over through candy-in-their-mouths Nazz, Kevin and Rolf Kevin: "Hello there, good day to you too!" ---- *''encounters Sarah then, but huge saw cut the Cul-de-Sac in two separating the two, he tries to get to Sarah, but fails, and hangs over his life through a pipe, then huge, sharp points lift the Cul-de-Sac, the pipe breaks and he falls, but wakes up realizing that it was only a dream. Thank Heavens, he's OK'' ---- *'Sarah': to find out the reason for Jimmy's upset "How many Billy Bon bon-bons did you eat before bed, mister? You know they give you nightmares!" Jimmy: "Um… maybe one or two…" watches Sarah produce the empty box "Oh okay, guilty as charged, I'm a piggy." ---- *'Jonny': from a trash can with Plank & putting a tire on his head "Right on! Wait till everyone sees our happenin' harvest hat!" ---- *'Jonny': nonplussed at Plank "What the heck's a rutabaga? I betcha' Rolf's got one of those things!" ---- *'Jimmy': "I feel so icky, Sarah." ---- *'Eddy': to get a break from Double D's boring algebra lesson sees Jonny panicking outside "Check it out, Sockhead! Inflato-head's busted an artery. What an idiot!" ---- *'Jonny': "There's flesh-eating aliens invading Rolf's house!" Kevin: "Yeah right, and I've got a Russian plate-twirling team camping out in my backyard!" ---- *'Jimmy': "Giant blades will fall! Slicing through the earth like a deep-dish flan! It's the end of humanity!" ---- *''soon as the meteor crashes a huge wind plate throws Edd, Eddy and Jonny 2x4 and makes them hit over a nightlight'' Sarah: "Holy Moly!" Edd: "The playground!" Kevin: "Follow me!" reach the playground and they see a hideous green smoke and as soon as the others arrive they see a green meteor Edd: "What in Heavens' name is that?" Kevin: "Whatever it is, it reeks." a hand crawls out of the meteor and everybody panics, when all of the sudden Kevin is left alone, and sees the meteor cracked in two pieces Kevin: "It hatched, man!" we see Jonny 2x4 and Plank hiding in the bottom of a nearby chair ---- *'Ed': from his ordeal at Rolf's "...squeezed ... cheeks pinched GREASE GORGED... Grisly-faced beings that smell like mothballs ... I am so pooped." ---- *'Jonny': "The aliens experimented on Ed!" Ed: "Protect yourselves as they will use you as an ottoman for their scaly feet!" Jonny: stricken "No! Not the ottoman!" ---- *'Ed': Double D who's just arrived at the Kids secret HQ "Password." Edd: "Password? I wasn't informed of any password." Ed: menacing "I see through your disguise creature from beyond the stars!" extensive mauling takes place Edd: "Ed… it's me! Double… Dee-he-hee!" finally realizes that it is Double D after all Ed: "Double D?! You're alive!" ---- *'Sarah': a scent bottle like a weapon " This stink juice'll burn their nostrils off!" Jimmy: humbly "But Sarah, you said you liked my homemade dandelion perfume." looks guilty ---- *'Kevin': "Jimmy! Curlers don't count as weapons!" ---- *'Ed': "Don't look at the camera. Don't look at the camera..." ---- *'Edd': to Eddy boast about how rich catching aliens will make him while looking at Ed squashed up inside the tank on Eddy's back "Well just let Ed out when you're done then." Ed: joyfully "Pull my finger, Eddy!" ---- *'Ed': by lobbing a bowling ball towards Rolf's house "Go back from whence you came, aliens from the unknown!" balls miss the target, exactly like a gutterball "Gutterball!" Edd: the ball completely miss "I hope you're gonna pick those up." Kevin: disgusted "You guys are useless!" ---- *'Eddy': out anxiously as the aliens emerge "There's so many of them!" dollar signs on his eyes "I'm gonna be super rich!" ---- *'Rolf': from his house to greet the Kids "Hello, fellow neighborhood nothings!" ---- *'Rolf': the squid-wearing faces at the window "Relatives, yes! Rolf's brood of bottomless bellies from the Old Country." Ed: at the relatives "They are so other worldly!" ---- *'Rolf': Ed back his clothes after first 'snapping' them as if to wring out the saliva "Great Aunt and Uncle Yonick thank you for letting them use your clothes as emergency bibs." ---- *'Rolf': at Sarah knowingly "Oh-ho, Rolf suspects little Cousin Bastian wants a kiss under the membrane of a yak, she-who-gives-migraines." ---- *'Rolf': Eddy who is trying to leave the house "Ed-boy, you must stay! Nana sees the footrest potential in your flat as a pancake head!" Eddy: and struggling "Argh, no! Lemme' go! I don't wanna be an ottoman! Help! Ed! Double D!" ---- *'Edd': to be invited to join Rolf's celebration "Isn't it exciting? We finally have a chance to meet Rolf's enigmatic family. Oh, the questions about their culture and strange affinity to animal by-products are endless." Ed: for his life "No more cheek pinching for Ed, Double D!" Trivia *Rolf's young cousin Bastian wanted to kiss Sarah under a well fermented yak. *The Alien Vaccum could be a reference to the movie Ghostbusters. *This episode reveals more of Rolf's family tree as his cousins were visiting him from their home country, however they appear only as silhouettes. *Second of the Invaded episodes, this one is later referred to in My Gym Partner's A Monkey's Invaded episode in a newspaper. *The episode is called "The Eds are Coming", but on the title card it is referred as "The Eds are Coming, The Eds are Coming". The correct version is probably the latter, though the former is in all info related sections. *It is again another weird tradition of Rolf, because his family was wearing squids on their heads, and Rolf was making a weird soup. *In "Button Yer Ed", Rolf tells Ed not to wear a purple squid over his head because that's not tradition, but Rolf does it in this episode. *Nazz was never untied from her position at the end of the episode *This is the only special episode that the Kanker Sisters do not feature in. *When this episode first aired during the Invaded block, the title card wasn't shown, most likely because the Invaded episodes involved a continuing storyline. *Some of the weapons built are in this episode, including: The Alien Vacuum, The Bowling Ball Cannon, The Chunky Puff Gun, and Sarah's perfume (a gift from Jimmy). *This is the first time we see the design of the Alien Invader's suit later to be seen in the other "Invaded episodes". *To keep with the cheese-related theme of the "Cartoon Network Invaded" series, the meteor that blasted out of Rolf's house resembles a piece of cheese. *It was never revealed why Ed was shot out of Rolf's house in a meteor that resembled cheese. *Despite the episode's name being a refrence to the Midnight Ride of Paul Revere, Revere never used those exact words. He used the phrase "The regulars are coming out!". *Unlike the other specials, this one has the usual title card used in every non-special episode. *The title "The Eds are Coming" is a reference on Paul Revere's "The British are coming!" *Ed breaks the fourth wall by saying "Don't look at the camera. Don't look at the camera..." *When Nazz was tied to the light post and mailbox, the flag is on the side opposite Nazz, but in the scene when Rolf returned Ed's clothes, the flag was on the side Nazz was tied to. *The first ending to "Cartoon Network Invaded" shows that Ed is still abducted by the aliens and drinking his brain juice would render any alien a moron. Also with Ed are Fred Fredburger (from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Underfist), Skip (from Camp Lazlo), Cheese (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends), and Slips Python (from My Gym Partner's a Monkey). The second ending involved the aliens trapped on the moon and the Kids Next Door moonbase. *The first ending to "Cartoon Network Invaded" also shows a scene where Ed gives a wedgie to Eddy. The episode that shows that is Fool on the Ed. *The first ending also included a slide with Plank as "Agent 314", which contains some interesting facts about him... *The credits refer that Mr. Sun is voiced by Lupo D. Butcher. It is possible, however, that this is a nickname for Danny. *Unlike the other specials, the A.K.A. Cartoon logo has the same background as all the other episodes of season 5. *The postcard Jimmy was holding at the beginning of the episode, it says "Nebraska" on it along with the background image of the postcard. This might mean that Jimmy has relatives or friends from Nebraska Themes As a crossover event, a number of themes appear in this episode. #The aliens have three eyes, are octopus-like in appearance, and have shape-shifting powers (the octopus on Rolf's head and on one of Ed's comic books) #The aliens are perceived as "brain suckers" (while the kids of the Cul-de-Sac are attacking Rolf's house, Eddy warns Ed that the aliens will suck Ed's brain out and they do in Billy and Mandy Moon the Moon) #All of the episodes have a similar UFO in them (can be seen at the end lifting the cul-de-sac into space) #References to cheese (Ed's weird alien sayings have references to cheese, and when he crashed in the playground, he was in what appeared to be a giant wheel of cheese) #Morphing (Ed jumps on Edd saying "I can see through your disguise creature from beyond the stars!") #Four different colored boxes which Frankie delivered in "Cheese a Go Go" each appear individually in a subsequent chapter (A purple box under Jimmy's bed containing what appeared to be muffins, but Sarah said it was Belly bomb Bon-Bons) #Stupid character's brains sucked out in Billy and Mandy Moon The Moon (Ed's brain is sucked out by the alien in end credits of Billy and Mandy Moon The Moon, causing the alien to act stupid and talk weird) The Battle at Rolf's House The Battle at Rolf's House is an event that takes place in this episode. After the neighborhood kids find Ed launched out of Rolf's chimney in a meteor resembling a piece of cheese, they come up with a plan to send these "aliens" back into their holes. The Battle The kids (including the Eds) sneak through the misty, green fog coming out of Rolf's house, and ready their positions. When Jonny jumps into Rolf's chimney, his head gets stuck and he ends up just shooting mustard and ketchup on his best buddy Plank. Ed then wastes all of Kevin's bowling balls for his "gun", so the kids use Nazz as a sacrifice. After this it turns out to be Rolf and his relatives wearing squids and octopuses on their heads, the battle ends. Aftermath You know the drill: Rolf drags Eddy off to be a footrest, Edd wants to meet Rolf's relatives, but Ed, shivering and screaming in fear, grabs Edd and runs off with him out of the house with all the other kids. The Cul-De-Sac is then seen getting lifted up into space by a large flying saucer! Combatants The Residents of the Cul-de-sac : *Kevin: Commander. *Nazz: Bait for the aliens. *Ed *Edd: Info. *Eddy *Jonny *Jimmy *Sarah The Aliens (actually Rolf's family) Outcome: Stalemate "Toy Twister" Game :Main article: Toy Twister This game was based on this episode, hosted on cartoonnetwork.com. Toys fall from the sky from UFOs and the Eds capture the toys for cash. It has ten levels, and in each level the player must capture a certain number of toys in order to go to the next level, starting in Level 1 with 5 toys and ending in Level 10 with 25 toys. It is also possible to collect junk but that will make the player lose money. Gallery Image:The Eds Are Coming 0001.jpg|Giant saws attack the Cul-de-Sac Image:The Eds Are Coming 0002.jpg|Dramatic scene between Sarah and Jimmy Image:The Eds Are Coming 0003.jpg|The whole Cul-de-Sac getting lifted away File:Jimmy_nightmarefuel.jpg|Nightmare Fuel File:Postcard.jpg|Jimmy's Postcard from Nebraska File:Jimmy_Possesed.jpg|GAH! He's possessed! Image:The Eds Are Coming 0004.jpg|Weird thing blasted off from Rolf's house Image:The Eds Are Coming 0005.jpg|Rolfy-Boy's first 25 man kill streak. Image:The Eds Are Coming 0006.jpg|A meteor? In the shape of cheese? Foreshadowing much? File:DO_IT_AGAIN.jpg|"Do it again! HAHAHAHA" DSC00094.JPG|Nazz as Alien Bait DSC00097.JPG|"PLEASE!! DON'T EAT ME!!" Image:Alien.jpg|Can it be!?!? Image:Alien Rolf.jpg|I should've known… Image:Rolf Relatives.jpg|Rolf and his relatives. File:Scared_Sarah.jpg|Sarah Is scared after hearing what Rolf said. File:Alien_special_ufo.png|A giant UFO carries the cul-de-sac away. Image:Toy_twister_menu_screen.gif|Toy Twister menu screen. Video 1DiqLWkQujo kaD9MFlqYqY IYY3wkWy8Uo See also *Jimmy's Dream World *Mr. Sun *Zombie Aliens from Planet Rubark Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Episodes with 4th Wall Breaks Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams failed